coronation of gods
by shushufangirl
Summary: its a cross-over with nuriko from fy, its not for warm fuzzy gimme a hug kinda persons


Characters are not mine appreciate comments though.  
Shougo Amakusa was that weird chirstian dude from ruroni kenshin....remember the one that sorta looked like hotohori????   
Ok ok I know that Shougo and Nuriko's time line is centuries apart not to mention Nuriko came from a book, but I can't help it the idea stuck! Let's just pretend that China in Shougo's timeline is the China in the Book of the Four Gods.   
  
coronation of gods  
"Lady Kourin! Don't wander too far from the imperial walls!"   
"Oh the hell with it! I have been walled in that harem for two months now and I have not seen hide nor hair of the emperor!"   
"It is not safe! Come back!"  
"I won't run away! I just want to have a walk outside that's all! I'll be back before anyone notices!" I wave at her and pick up my skirts and start running into the woods.  
She means well, I know but being shut in that cage of jealous she-whores for two whole months is just too much! And I can't see what all the fuss is about? I mean yeah I heard the emperor was good looking but geez none of us has even seen him yet! May be pretending to be an inner palace princess is not as glamorous as it's cooked up to be.  
I move around the woods, I pick up flowers in a small clearing and begin to make a crown, twining the green stalks with my deft fingers. Humming to myself.  
And that's when I heard it. I put the crown down for a moment and set toward the source.   
Crawling behind some bushes, my eyes fall upon a lone figure practicing with his sword, massacring the plants that unfortunately came within range of his blade.  
As I watched the swordsman do his macabre dance, his graceful moves mesmerized me. And before I knew it, the sword whose light had hypnotized me so, was beneath my chin. Tempting my neck to spill its life away.   
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" his voice was calm and smooth, like velvet.  
"I am the Lady Kourin and I have as much right to be in these woods as you, more in fact seeing the fatalities your little sword play has caused!" I stated, fear never entering my mind. "Do you mind? Our position right now is rather uncomfortable."   
There was a pause, I did not move, my captor, debating whether he should let his sword continue their sanguine path. If he thinks I will beg, he is mistaken for it is he who is in danger now. Finally a soft rumbling was heard, and I suddenly realized I was hearing him laugh.   
"Fine then!" he said sheathing his sword. "I admire your courage, had it been a different man and you would have lost more than your pride."  
"Oh and you are going to tell me you are not one of the common thieves that litter this forest looking for their next victim? I find that hard to believe!" I say gathering my skirts and straightening to my full height.  
"Believe it or not my Lady, I come here on a higher purpose, than mere stealing."  
"And what pray tell is your purpose?"  
"To find the strength to deliver my people."  
"OH REALLY? And from what exactly will you deliver them from?"  
"The evil that has kept them from their faith."  
"And you are some high priest or something?"  
"I am the child of God."  
I wanted to laugh. If it weren't for the stern look on his face I would have.  
"I pity your people." I say turning my back.  
"And why is that your Lady?"  
"For if you are your God's son, than your God must not be much of a god then." I look back at him. I raise my chin in arrogance I know, and I walk away.   
I pick up the crown I made. I look back at the clearing once more and the swordsman was gone. I put the crown upon my head and whistle as I made my way back to the palace, and I cannot hide my smile.  
?   
The next morning as I came strolling into the place where I had encountered him; I told myself that I was only making sure that that weirdo had truly gone. And the more I said this, the more that it felt like an excuse to see him again.  
Finding it empty, my heart sank in disappointment but I am relieved as well. I lay down on the grass, bathing in the sunlight and as I closed my eyes, I pray that I might never see him again.   
"I see you did not heed my warning my Lady." Why does it suddenly feel like the whole world is singing?   
"It is not everyday that you see a deity become a savior." I stated simply, opening my eyes and sitting up. He was sitting in front of me. A smile playing on his lips. I did not even hear him approach.  
"My name is Shougo Amakusa my Lady. And you are?"   
"Kourin." i blush in his impudence at forgetting my name.  
"A beautiful name."  
"I thank you. You are a foreigner then?"  
"Yes but I have been in China since I was a child."  
"Tell me of your people. Tell me what sort of god would send a boy to deliver his people?"   
"I am no longer a boy my lady and my story is of no great value." He said, a sad smile upon his lips. "And my God, was once a man too."  
I look at him as if he had gone mad. "A god that was once man? What sort of god is this?"  
"The only One there is."  
"This religion of yours is strange. And I have to leave." I say standing up. Knowing that this was not right and that it should never happen again.  
"Will you be here tomorrow my lady?" I stop. What harm can it do?  
"Perhaps, will you tell me your story if I am here tomorrow?"  
"Perhaps." He smiles. "You know there is a price to pay to see a deity become a savior."  
"And what is your price Shougo Amakusa?" His name sounded so alien to my tongue.  
"You must listen to what I have to say."  
I smile at this, amused. "Fair enough. Tomorrow then."  
?   
I should have stopped. I should have walked away when he told me his name. And now, now it is too late.  
For I have fallen in love with this boy, that believes him a god.   
Twelve mornings I have sat beside you and listened to what you had to say. Twelve mornings, and seeing his eyes light up when he tells me of this man that died to save the world, I die too. For it is him that he speaks of, although he knows it not. I see it in his eyes. The love that he so preaches burns in them so. He would die for those people, for his people.  
And in a selfish whim, I ask his God, why does he have to die for foreigners in a strange land? I ask why should a god, who speaks of love demand sacrifices? Can He not spare this one soul? Can He not give him to me?   
And I want to believe in this God too.  
For perhaps if I do then everything that he said would be true. My heart wills itself to believe, for only a god can survive what he will set out to do tomorrow. Only a god will be able to come back to me.  
You cannot fight an entire country by yourself. No matter how good you believe yourself to be there will always be another greater.   
And I watch him move. I have never seen anything like it. His skill, his speed can not be matched by any man. And as I sit here, on our last day together, I almost believe he is who he says he is.   
"Shougo, if your God values life above all else, then why does He ask you to take up the sword in His name?" I ask.  
"For man will not listen unless it is at the other end of a sword."  
"But He has done it once has He not?" I ask hopeful.  
"Times have changed."  
"So it has." I look away.  
"I leave at sunrise, back to the land where I was born."  
"I wish I could see it with you."  
"I wish you could too. Forget the emperor he has more women than he'll need to last him a lifetime. Come with me."  
I look at him, and I almost say yes. If it wasn't for the burning on my chest. If it wasn't for the character imbedded on my skin. If it wasn't for the destiny that tied me to another god. It would have been yes.  
"No."  
A silence. I open my hand and in it lies the cord I made. I had almost forgotten.   
"Here."  
"What is it?"  
"A deity cannot be a deity without a halo." I smile.  
"But halos are for martyrs, and I do not plan on dying."  
I put it in his hand. "But I will wear it, so that I will remember that an angel waits for me back here." He puts it on his head. Perfect.  
"How long should this angel wait?" I ask.  
"Lifetimes."   
"Lifetimes." I smile.  
"Tomorrow it begins."  
"Can you not let it go? Let someone else do it." one last plea.   
He puts down his sword looking at its blade contemplating something. He closes his eyes and faces the heavens. And I wait.  
"When I was a child I saw my parents murdered before me, without knowing what their crime was. I saw my village massacred, and could not understand why I should be saved. I did not comprehend why we were being punished. I will not, for the life of me, let that happen again."  
I heard what he said; I saw the pain in his words. And I could not understand. For the happiness I feel when I am with him, cannot be compared to anything on this earth. If there was such a thing as heaven, then this was it and He was taking it away from me.  
So God, if you do exist. Please, please don't let the sun rise tomorrow.  
?   
I sit at my window, fearful that if I should close my eyes the night will pass and morning will come. I prayed to all the gods that I had ever heard of. I promised everything I could. And if I knew the devil's name, I would've called on him too.  
And still the sun rises.  
And I sit there, the dawn reflected in my eyes, the sails of a ship rising.   
"Lifetimes."  
I can wait, of course I can. But would he want what awaits him? For there was a secret he did not know. What god would give me a woman's heart? What god would let me find my one true happiness and do everything in his power to keep us apart?  
And as I watch the white sails be eaten by the horizon, I ceased believing in gods.  
?   
I stand in a line. Meat waiting to be chosen.   
I care not.   
He moves closer to me, and for a moment the world stops. I see his face. Was this possible?   
I try to find the strip of cord on his forehead. But it wasn't there. And as he stands before me, in desperation...  
"How long must an angel wait?"  
"I am sorry, I do not know this riddle." He says indifferent.  
"Lifetimes your majesty." He nods walking away.   
A final insult. I do not know what god I have angered. But it seems I have angered him well and I accept my fate.  
?   
His eyes, once burning with passion, were nothing but ashes now. He was a broken man, never to see his country. But the heaviest thing that weighed on his soul was knowing he was wrong. This promise of a new life did not apply to him. There was only one thing left to finish, someone was waiting for him.  
It seemed that a festivity was at hand. The whole kingdom was busy making preparations. The empress was well again and she would be joining her son in celebrating his second year of life.   
And he was relieved, knowing that the emperor had taken a wife. He stands with the people waiting at the imperial palace to greet their beloved empress. He wanted to see her face.  
A loud cheer was heard. And his world shattered.  
?   
This is where it all began. I saw you here, beautiful as the morning and proud.   
And now you have betrayed me as well.  
Perhaps I will need this halo after all.   
?   
He lays crumpled on the floor. His essence, staining the tiny clearing where heaven used to be.  
~ end ~   
so that's why Nuriko kept running after Hotohori! Well didn't you find the eerie resemblance between Shougo Amakusa and Hotohori?  
Of course it was Houki that Shougo saw, but he didn't know that.   
Isn't it tragic? I mean Nuriko never really betrayed him, except that he never told him he was a man!  
And the last part happened after the dead warriors went back to taiitsukun's mountain.   
The title alludes to Nuriko crowning himself with the wreath of flowers and Shougo crowning himself with the cord, like they sealed their fate, the fact that Nuriko made them both is not relevant, poor unfortunate souls!   



End file.
